Priorities
by Callistokt
Summary: Some things are better protected when left unsaid and kept secret.


Let's be clear, this is a one shot. I have no intention of adding more to it. I feel it's great as is. Rated T to be safe, mainly due to unspoken topics. It's been a very long time since I have posted anything. However, I couldn't keep this 'spur of the moment' to myself. I don't leave my stories up for long, but feel free to enjoy it while it is posted.

There they were standing on set. Ren's back to the camera while facing the seemingly frozen woman in front of him. It is one little scene. It should have been easy. However, she always freezes at the same point. How is she supposed to do this? She's looking at him perplexed. The camera is still rolling, they can cut out the dead space and splice together the good scenes later. Finally, she sighs and whines, "You're just too tall!"

With his back still turned to the crew behind him, Ren slumps a little and pouts, knowing no one except for her is able to see his face. 'It's not my fault genetics made me this way,' he thinks to himself.

Seeing that pouting face, she quickly reacts by covering his eyes and saying, "Don't make that face! I can't resist when you make that face!"

Smiling in victory, Ren wraps his arms around his prize lifting her up in process. Quickly placing her hands on his shoulders, she steadies herself. He gazes lovingly at the woman in his arms while looking up to her. "If I had known that this is all it took to get you to comply, I'd have done it sooner," he cheekily announces.

Her eyes widen slightly, before she smiles down at him with her own playful expression. "Shut up," she mutters as she leans in pausing right before touching his lips as her smile disappears for a moment.

"Finish the scene, Kyoko," he whispers barely loud enough to be heard without moving his lips. She smiles again and finishes closing the distance between them. The kiss is a sweet and slow lover's first kiss, exactly what the director wants.

The clapper snaps shut as "Cut" is called out. The couple on set gently stop kissing as Ren places Kyoko back on her feet. She is about to place some distance between them when he whispers in her ear, "It's about time you caved." He stands back up with a proud look on his face.

Slightly irritated, she grabs his tie pulling him down to her height, startling everyone else on set in shock. "Tricking me doesn't count. I'm still angry with you, Kuon," she whispers angrily through her teeth just loud enough for the two of them to hear. His own shock quickly disappears as he smirks and replies in his own quiet whisper, "Whatever you say Mrs. Hizuri."

Groaning in frustration with her husband, she throws her hands in the air and storms off the set to wait in the back against the wall for her next scene. Ren is silently chuckling on set as the director approaches him shaking his head.

"You know Ren," says the director, "If I didn't know any better I'd think the two of you were closer than just friends." Looking back at his other lead he laughs, "If you keep doing things to piss her off, she will never get the idea you're in love her. She is Love me number one after all, don't you think you should be a little more direct."

Laughing at the hilarity of the conversation, Ren pats Shingai on the back. "I'm pretty sure in a few more years it will break through that thick skull of hers. Besides it isn't me leading her in these scenes that she's angry about."

"Huh?" Yashiro joins in with his own confusion next to Director Shingai. "What did you do then?"

Ren just walks off without saying anything to change for the next scene.

Later that evening, they leave the set with Kyoko still glaring daggers at an extremely happy Ren. She doesn't say anything on the ride to Yashiro's place or even after they've dropped him off. He barely parks the car in the underground garage before she jumps out, slamming the door behind her, heading straight for the elevator. He quickly locks the car while jogging after her. The elevator ride is just as quiet with her glaring at nothing on the floor in front of her and him leaning against the wall staring at his shoes.

Ren breaks the silence with a sigh as he leans his head back looking at the ceiling before turning his eyes to his wife. He pushes himself off the wall and bends down to her height, blocking her view of the floor. Her glare hardens as she sneers and sides steps around him to the opening elevator doors. He sighs again, straightening himself out, and following her to the door. She pauses in front of it with her arms crossed while he pulls out the key card to let them in.

Holding the door open he watches her gracefully glide past him before following her in. As soon as the door clicks shut, she turns on him. "How long do you think we're going to able hide this before someone figures it out with the way you keep acting!" she demands tapping her right foot with her arms still crossed. "This is exactly why I didn't want you taking this part! You have to be more cautious! Do you realize what will happen when everyone finds out!"

Remembering the incident from their one public lunch date the previous year, he gulps and slowly nods his head wisely keeping quiet.

"Then why joke around like that!" She throws her hands in the air and storms off to the kitchen. "What if those mics had picked up your taunt? How would we be able to explain that one away?"

He follows her in shame and watches in worry as she begins to gather and prep their evening meal. Frustrated with his silence, she starts mincing an onion allowing her eyes start water to a point where she has to stop. "I don't want to risk it Corn…I'm already worried enough…I don't need…"

"..the extra stress, I know," he finishes for her. Kyoko nods through the tears that are turning into sobs. Being wary, he walks up behind her closing one hand around her hand holding the knife as he wraps his other arm around her waist. Gently prying the blade out and setting it aside he kisses her temple. "I'm sorry…I forgot where we were for a moment earlier." He gives her a gentle squeeze before allowing her to turn around and wrap her arms around him squeezing his shirt fabric in her hands.

"I almost lost you once, I won't risk it happening again, love," he whispers.

"You have no idea how relieved I was when you came," she says quietly once she calms down and rests her head against his fast beating heart.

Eyes narrow as he remembers panicking when she hadn't returned to the table. Getting up to go look for her he recalls the locked restroom that mob of females had her cornered in. If she hadn't of screamed out, he would not have broken the door. "I will always protect you," he reaffirms squeezing her tightly.

"I know," she says squeezing him back.

Suddenly a light kick causes the two to freeze. "Did you?"

"Yes," he nods before placing stepping back and dropping to his knees. She raises her shirt to reveal the slight bump as he places his hand upon it gazing on in wonder. They feel another kick and she covers his hand with her own a smile on both their faces gazing at one another. "He's finally ready to let you feel him moving around now," she says. He smiles gets wider as he kisses the bump and leans up to pull her into a gentle, but slightly heated kiss. "Thank you," he whispers.

Nodding through a new wave of tears, she places both hands on either side of this face pulling him in for another kiss and then another. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again, Kyoko. Not you or our son. I will protect you both until my last dying breath and then some," he vows. Pulling her down onto the floor with him, he places his forehead against hers, "I don't care how mad at me you get. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"I love you, Kuon," she whispers with her eyes gazing straight into his.

Smiling lovingly as he gazes back, he says, "And I love you, Kyoko." She wraps her arms around him as he pulls her closer into heavy kiss forgetting all about the half chopped vegetables sitting on the counter behind them.


End file.
